Pide perdón
by Shialid
Summary: Rufus tropieza con Yuffie en Wutai haciéndola caer, ella le tira al suelo y dice que no piensa dejarle levantarse hasta que la pida perdón. ¿Cómo acabará? RufusxYuffie Capitulo único sed buenos y Dejad Reviews


**Pide perdón**

Yuffie deambulaba cabizbaja dispuesta a dirigirse a su casa.  
Había tenido, debido a negocios de su padre, que soportar parte del día a Rufus Shinra y aquello había resultado agotador.  
Tratar de ser amable con aquel tipo sin escrúpulos y estirado, del que ella había tenido que ser anfitriona, la resultó más difícil de lo que pensó. Y finalmente decidió no hablarle más que lo justo, porque para ella ser agradable o cordial hacia él era imposible.  
- Rufus Shinra.- dijo casi escupiendo su nombre.   
El simple hecho de recordarle la irritaba.  
Siempre mirando por encima del hombro, sin mostrar una leve expresión en su rostro.  
Unos ojos bonitos, una sonrisa interesante, unas facciones armónicas, un buen físico y todo en una persona podrida por dentro.

El hombre iba caminando con el maletín en la mano y a toda prisa.  
Quería largarse de aquel lugar lo antes posible, aquel miserable pueblo, su estancia había sido insoportable.  
Por un lado estaba el calor, aquel insoportable calor del mes de agosto y por otro los negocios con Godo.  
El regente de Wutai se había portado de forma muy adecuada y cordial, había sido educado y amable. Lógicamente después de cinco años tras lo ocurrido con meteorito, dos desde que el Geoestigma desapareció y uno desde que los Deep Ground soldiers pasaron al recuerdo, las cosas habían cambiado mucho.  
Pero su hija, una niñata consentida, insoportable y prepotente, amiga de Cloud, y los demás había sido su anfitriona.  
Apenas le había hablado y lo poco que lo había hecho había sido para ¿Qué?   
Criticarle, insultarle, reprocharle. Todo de forma más o menos directa.  
- Yuffie Kisaragi.- pronunció asqueado.  
La sola cuestión de pensar en ella le revolvía el estomago.  
Comportándose como una descarada, como si el mundo fuera suyo y ella una santa con derecho a apuntar con el dedo a los demás.  
Era una chica a simple vista bonita, atractiva, expresiva y de aspecto frágil. Pero con semejante carácter no tenía demasiado futuro en lo que respectaba a negocios y mucho menos a gobernar aquel lugar.  
En ese momento tropezó con alguien, no se paró a mirar a quien, no levantó la vista y prosiguió mientras que la persona caía hacia atrás acabando en el suelo.  
Yuffie levantó la vista ¿¡Rufus!? ¿¡Ese cretino la acababa de tirar al suelo!? ¡Y se iba tan campante!  
Se estiró sin levantarse y le cogio del tobillo. El maletín salio volando y el rubio calló al suelo soltando un grito ahogado.  
Se puso bocarriba para levantarse coger su maletín e irse pero para su sorpresa Yuffie se situó de sobre él, con una rodilla a cada lado de su abdomen y sujetándole con una mano sobre el pecho, empujándole para que no se pusiera en pie.  
Parecía enojada, furiosa más bien.  
-¿Qué crees que estas haci…?  
- ¡Pídeme perdón!- dijo ella sin dejarle terminar.  
- ¿Disculpa?  
- ¡Me has tirado al suelo y te exijo que te disculpes!- dijo la chica  
Ante la expresión "te exijo" la reacción de Rufus fue instantánea. El no se disculpaba nunca y menos aun en aquellas condiciones y ante ella.  
Frunció el ceño disgustado y entorno los ojos.  
- ¡No! ¡No pienso disculparme!- Replicó tratando de incorporarse.  
Sin embargo la chica le empujó con ambas manos sobre los hombros para volverle a tumbar en el suelo.  
- No pienso dejar que te levantes hasta que lo hagas.- dijo ella amenazadoramente.  
El hombre la observo algo perplejo, la chica parecía hablar en serio.  
- Estás loca.  
- ¡¿Ah si?! Ahora tendrás que disculparte también por eso.  
- ¡Sueñas niñata! Sabes que estas hablando conmigo, sabes quien soy ¿¡y te atreves a retarme!?  
- Me importa una mierda quien eres de la misma forma que a ti te importa una mierda quien soy yo. No me intimidabas siendo el presidente, no lo vas a hacer ahora siendo un simple empresario.  
- ¿¡Quieres problemas!?  
- ¡Quiero que te disculpes!  
- ¡No!  
- ¡Hazlo!  
- ¡Jamás!  
- ¡Que lo hagas!  
- ¡Ni hablar!  
- ¡Eres un miserable engreído, te crees superior a todo lo que te rodea! ¡No soporto tu actitud!  
- ¿¡Y tu!? ¡Ahora no hago nada malo a nadie y tú aun me juzgas! ¡No aguanto tus criticas!- replicó él  
Ella intercambió una mirada con él. No quería retenerle allí todo el día solo por aquella tontería, no podía ser solo eso, ¿o si?  
Estaba haciendo el idiota sobre Rufus Shinra, al cual tenía en una posición comprometida, ¿Solo porque había tropezado con ella?  
Rufus la miró entonces, aquellos ojos, aquella expresión, sentir tan cerca su piel, sus manos. ¿Qué le pasaba? Había algo en ella, algo que hacía que cuando Rufus la tenía cerca se sintiera ¿vivo?  
Liberó un suspiro y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a hablar.  
- No lamento haberte empujado.- dijo él.- Pero lamento mucho no haberte tratado bien, no haber sido más amable contigo desde está mañana. Lamento apenas haberte escuchado y haberte mirado con desprecio. Lamento mucho no haberme dado cuenta de la preciosa que eres y lo mucho que me atraes tú y tu carácter.- las palabras le salieron solas, dejando a Yuffie sorprendida.  
Rufus la observaba mirándola a la vez que sonreía levemente. Parecía decir "te toca"  
- No lamento haberte tirado.- comenzó ella.- Pero Lamento haberte tratado mal, lamento haberte juzgado. Lamento haber sido tan mal educada y por encima de todo lamento haber tenido que hacer esto para darme cuenta y que te dieras cuenta de que me gustas.- Al oír aquello Rufus se sentó, pillándola desprevenida, sin dar tiempo a Yuffie hacer fuerza para empujarle de nuevo, para evitar que lo hiciera y la besó.  
La gente observaba sorprendida la escena sin estar muy seguros de que había entre la hija del regente de Wutai y el presidente de la empresa Shinra.  
Rumoreaban desconcertados, ¿Acaso ella no le odiaba y ella a él le caía mal?  
Ambos se separaron unos instantes. Yuffie le observó sorprendida, pero se dispuso a besarle de nuevo.  
En ese momento un chico se acercó corriendo al maletín del rubio. Lo cogió y en cuestión de segundos comenzó a correr con él.  
A trompicones Yuffie y Rufus se levantaron y cogieron al crío de las piernas haciéndole caer, el chico soltó el maletín el cual salio volando nuevamente.  
Pero esta vez fue a parar al precioso, impoluto y cristalino río de Wutai.  
Rufus gesticuló de dolor al ver como todos sus papeles se iban río abajo. Yuffie por su parte puso cara de circunstancia abriendo los ojos de par en par sin saber muy bien que decir.  
Ambos miraron al chico que aun tenían sujeto por las piernas, el cual les observaba desconcertado y algo asustado por miedo a las represalias. ¿Qué iban a hacerle? ¿Qué iba a pasarle?   
En cualquier caso solo era un niño, así que, ¿Qué más daba? ¿Qué iban a hacer?, ¿Llamar a sus padres?  
Sin embargo aquello había molestado a Rufus y Yuffie a causa de aquella situación se sentía culpable. Miraron al niño de forma acusadora a la vez que cogían aire sin dejar de observar al chico.  
- ¡Pide perdón!- dijeron ambos furiosos a coro y señalando hacia el río.


End file.
